


Ramsay vs. Kraken

by GinFourEight



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Light Bondage, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Thramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinFourEight/pseuds/GinFourEight





	1. Chapter 1

I drew this after reading beautysupreme's haunting fever dream of a first chapter for Salt Wife.

Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amorous version for your V-day weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve come this far - I thought, why not make it a triptych?


End file.
